Just this Once
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Kabuto catches his master in a very vunereable state just after the failed attack on Konoha, and things progress in a way he never thought they would. KabuOro. That's correct order.


1A/N: Takes place before Unmentionable Jutsu, just after the Third curses Orochimaru. KabuOro. That's right, I said KabuOro.

Title: Just this Once

Kabuto had spent most of his day avoiding his master, and with good reason. It hadn't take long for the Third's curse to weaken his master's arms. Pain was coming fast as well, and there was nothing that the medic could do about it, for all of his skill. It made him feel a bit helpless for the first time in a long time. Playing useless was one thing, but _being _useless was another all together. Both he and his master had tried everything that they knew, their knowledge extensive, and they had been left with nothing to show for it. His master's arms were dying, and fast. His chakara was just gone, and there was no way to get more in to fill in what was missing.

This was worse case scenario, and they were helpless. Orochimaru would have to switch bodies... but he wasn't willing to do that just yet, either. He had his sights set on a body now, Uchiha Sasuke's. And he wouldn't settle for less, his stubborn, picky master. Just earlier today Kabuto had tried again to comfort his master with words, tried to tell him that they were lucky, that he'd escaped with his life and most of the village's ninja. They'd hurt and surprised the vulnerable Konoha, and dealt them the blow of killing their Kage. To escape with what they had... but then the Sannin hadn't been so grateful for this words. Instead, he'd threatened the medic's life. His eyes were cold and deadly at the time he said it, and Kabuto had believed him. But it was evening by now, and his master had yet to take any food or drink brought to him, and the medic's worried about fatigue. More than ever his master would need his strength for the lasting effects of this jutsu.

His knuckles tapped on the door to his master's room now, and he spoke softly, "Orochimaru-sama... I've brought you some tea. I made it myself, and it has..."

"I don't want it." The Sannin said expectantly, but then there was something off about his voice. Kabuto frowned, opening the door a little. "Kabuto! If you come in, I will–" The door opened slowly, and Kabuto slipped inside.

"Kill me then, Orochimaru-sama. But then, drink this tea. It will help you relax, and hopefully make you feel a little better. The village needs you now more than ever." Surprisingly, his master let him continue as he closed the door behind him. The room was dimly lit with candles, and his master was sitting up in his bed, though the medic could only see his slender silhouette. "They're a little uneasy after being chased out of Konoha, and right now they value their leader's health and strength... They need you, Orochimaru-sama. I need you. To be healthy... so... drink this, please." He stepped closer to the bed. His master had been propped against the pillows, leaning against the headboard, but now his head leaned forward, his hair covering his face. "Orochimaru-sa–" Kabuto's outreaching hand was struck away violently, as well as the tray he'd been balancing in his other hand. The tea-pot shattered along with the cup, sending pottery and tea everywhere, splashing the both of them. Catching Kabuto's wrist, Orochimaru jerked hard on it, bringing the wincing medic inches from his face.

"I said, I don't. Want it." The snake Sannin said darkly.

Dark eyes widened as he beheld his master's face up-close. Golden eyes were rimmed red, and his face was still wet, but it wasn't sweat. Strands of raven hair clung to his master's cheeks from the dampness that Kabuto could practically smell. A bitter salt. Without hesitation, the medic reached up to touch it. His thumb ran just below his master's right eye, wiping away the dampness. Orochimaru's expression softened, just a little. He'd given his best glare. If the boy was brave–or foolish enough to touch him still, then... Kabuto's tongue was warm and damp as it ran under his right eye, and to the medic's shock, his master did not push him away. In fact, the hand on his wrist became much loser, and he pulled Kabuto closer. Sitting on the bed now, Kabuto leaned back a little to meet his master's gaze again.

The Sannin's eyes were remarkably liquid and soft, his expression something like...lost. So, his master felt pain and sadness too. Was it killing the Third...? The man had been his teacher, after all. Betraying his village with such a heavy blow? Something else all together? He didn't know, he didn't understand. All Kabuto knew was that his master's current expression was a rare occurrence, and that he might never see it again. But how did he heal it this time...? He was looking at him like he wanted some...thing... His heart skipped a beat completely. Like he wanted...

Leaning close, Kabuto kissed his master's neck softly, and the Sannin made a small sound. Getting to his knees, Kabuto pulled down the sheets covering his master. His master's slender white fingers touched his face, stealing his glasses to set them aside. The medic removed his headband, and then his hair-tie. Their lips met this time, in a long, deep kiss. When it was broken, and both were breathing a little heavier, Orochimaru's hands moved down along the medic's sides to untie his sash, and then to lift off his shirt. In turn Kabuto's hands undid the tie keeping his master's robe together. Warm soft fingers touched his master's growing arousal, and Orochimaru gave a low groan, close to the medic's ear.

"Mmn, Kabuto..."

"I know..."

"...Just this once..."

"I understand."

Lips brushed his master's neck softly as he moved to come between his master's legs, Orochimaru shrugging the robe off of himself, with a little effort. Lips, teeth, and tongue visited the Sannin's pale chest, never daring to be hard enough to leave a mark, though he came close. The snake Sannin rest a hand gently on his medic's shoulder, his grip weak. At a glance, Kabuto winced at the discoloration of his master's arm. Soon, he probably wouldn't be able to move them at all, and the skin... A slight shove to that shoulder reminded him of what he was doing, and he smiled a bit as he continued to kiss lower. He dipped his tongue into the white navel he came to, swirling it around the edge before dipping it inside again. Orochimaru sucked his stomach in, giving something like a chuckle in response.

"That's right..." That raspy voice whispered, and Kabuto glanced up again to see that his master was watching him. He kept contact with those livid eyes as he took his master's now full length into his hands again. Ran his thumb along the sensitive underside, than back down again, following the motion with his tongue. The Sannin's eyes half-closed, but they held his gaze as he opened his lips a little to breathe. "Oh..." Kabuto flicked his tongue over the head, then took it into his mouth, swirling that tongue in a slow circle over it. "Gah..._more_..." Kabuto did as told, swallowing his master in one smooth motion. Suddenly restricted to the tight confines of his medic's mouth and throat, Orochimaru groaned, leaning his head back as Kabuto gave a slight hum, sending a vibration up along his entire body. "Ah, _yes... _Kabuto..."

The said medic took his master's praise as encouragement, pressing with his tongue as he swallowed, then sucked gently as he brought his head up, only to repeat the process with a small stolen breath. His tongue pressed here and there, and he turned his head now and then to create a small twist inside his mouth, lips pulled tightly over his teeth to prevent them from scraping. Orochimaru's pale chest rose and fell swiftly in the candle-light, glistening with sweat. "Yes...Kabuto... ahh... Ohh...yes..." He was panting, his strength-less hand wrapping in the medic's long silver hair that was tickling his smooth thighs. His loyal medic, his healing prodigy... He was the only one left who understood what he needed, and who knew it even without it being said. Which was good, because what he wanted right now... he would never bring himself to say. But Kabuto knew. How could he not? He knew his type.

Pulling back when he felt a tug to his hair, Kabuto licked his now swollen lips as he glanced upwards again. His master's expression was one he knew well now, but his eyes, they still beckoned. "Kabuto... now..." He said quietly, and the medic quickly looked around for something. "Don't worry about it. Saliva will do." Kabuto's opinion differed a little from that, but he didn't argue. He nodded, sitting up as he stuck his fingers into his mouth, which was plenty wet from his previous actions. He got three of them nice and slick, and he moved up to kiss his master as he lowered them.

Orochimaru tensed just a little as he felt the fingers enter him, two of them, as he captured his medic's lips in a dominating kiss. The medic allowed this, his heart racing wildly. He felt his master's body tense, and he slowly pushed his fingers deeper, moving them a little, before pulling them back. His other hand resumed a lazy stroke to his master's still slick member, as his mouth was claimed otherwise. Soon, his master had to break the kiss for a gasp, his hips shifting a little as he felt the searching fingers brush something inside of him. Of course he'd been right, his medic knew the human body all too well. Feeling his master's reactions, Kabuto added a third finger. He stretched his once again panting master slowly, though the hands Orochimaru had on the sheets held them in a fragile grip. "Oooohhh...Kabuto... enough..." His master groaned, and Kabuto swallowed hard. This was completely unreal. He merely nodded slightly, holding his master's gaze for.. For courage? He removed his fingers and discarded his own pants swiftly. Was he trembling? He had to be.

"This will hurt without..." He tried to warn, but Orochimaru gave him a smirk.

"Idiot boy, do as you're told..." He said, though his tone was something akin to amused behind all of his lust.

"Y-yes... Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto nodded, blushing. He positioned himself carefully, slickening himself with what saliva he could work up, as his mouth was surprisingly dry right now. He rest one hand on his master's hip, the other guiding himself. As he felt the tight, hot body of the Sannin encasing him, Kabuto closed his eyes tightly as he groaned, a lower sound than he'd ever made, he thought. His master gave a similar sound, and his thighs tightened around Kabuto's waist.

"Agh...yes..." He coached, placing his hand over Kabuto's on his hip. Once the medic was fully inside, he paused for a moment to collect himself, and to let his master get used to the feeling. He knew it hurt without anything but saliva for lubricant, knew from experience. At least he'd prepared him properly... "Kabuto," His master prematurely disturbed his medic's brief rest. "_Move._" He ordered, and the medic made to protest. Orochimaru pressed his heels into the back of Kabuto's thighs, and met his gaze. "I said move."

"Y-yes..." Kabuto relented. And he did as told, again. Pulling his hips back until he nearly left the Sannin's hot body, he thrust forward again, somewhat testing. His master merely gave a grunt, and narrowed his eyes a little. It wasn't enough. Fine, then. Kabuto narrowed his own eyes, catching his master's mouth in a kiss as he tried again, much harder. This time, he was rewarded with a groan from his master, which he caught in his kiss. He repeated this process, breaking the kiss to breathe as he thrust into his master, unable to keep the groans and gasps from escaping his own lips as he did so. It was still so unreal, so unbelievable, what he was doing. He'd been shocked when he'd realized what his master wanted, a look he knew so well. A look he himself could give that could almost always get him what he wanted. He had done well not to let that surprise show, he thought. Even this was his master's bidding, and he, his master's weapon of choice. That was all there was to it. Even in this, the medic lacked true control. But he was alright with that. This was mutual pleasure.

"Agh, yes, Kabuto...! Nmm, more... harder now... yes!" Orochimaru groaned, and he pulled the medic down until they were close enough to kiss again–only he bit into the boy's shoulder instead. It seemed to have the effect he wanted, as the medic thrust harder in return. That pain, the pleasure... it was blissful to the experienced Sannin. Something he hadn't been able to experience in ages now. It had been that long since he trusted anyone that much. His medic was young, but wise enough in the ways of the body–and loyal. He felt his medic's fingers wrap around his length again, and he let himself groan openly, holding nothing back. Learned, indeed. When he felt that skillful hand giving him the last bit of attention he needed, he gave in and closed his eyes, gracing the medic with his name as he came, "Ahhhn, Kabuto...!"

When he felt his master's body tighten impossibly around his length, and his master's hot voice in his ear, Kabuto closed his eyes as well as he, too, gave in. "Orochimaru-sama...!" He cried, shuddering as he came deep inside of his master. When they'd both regained their breath enough to speak, Kabuto pulled back, sitting on his knees. Neither one spoke for another long moment, and Orochimaru noticed his poor medic's rather lost expression as his gaze was elsewhere.

"Hmmm..." Orochimaru said quietly, as he grabbed up some bandages that the medic had brought in earlier, cleaning himself up. "I'm feeling a little thirsty... bring me some tea, will you, Kabuto?" He asked, glancing to the medic. Kabuto finally smiled then, giving a nod as he stood from the bed. He wiped himself off with the rest of the bandages, and then began to dress.

When he entered the room half an hour later, his master was waiting for him. His robe and the sheets had been re-arranged, and he leaned against the headboard again. He brought the tray over and poured his master a cup, handing it to him before he kneeled to clean up the broken remains of the first pot of tea. When he had it all set on the old tray, just as he made to leave, his master stopped him,

"Kabuto." The Sannin said quietly. The medic turned on his heel, inclining his head slightly.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama? Did you want something else as well? Perhaps something to eat?" He asked, his voice soothingly calm. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Perhaps tomorrow... Come here for a moment." Kabuto set down the tray and came over, sitting on the bed as his master indicated that he should. A simple incline of his master's head brought him closer for a kiss, though it was brief. "Kabuto..." Lips brushed,

"I know... it was only once. I don't expect anything else." The medic said quietly, and his master smiled.

"Good boy. Now go and get some rest... I will do the same." He said smoothly, and the medic nodded and stood.

"Then sleep well, Orochimaru-sama." And with that, he took up the broken pottery and left, taking the last of his master's worry with him. His moment of vulnerability over, the Sannin would be himself again by morning, and thereafter, until the pain of his arms became to much. Hopefully, he could have this resolved by then... hopefully.


End file.
